Aerialbots Finale Mission
by Stormflyer Electro
Summary: Everything had been going to plan for the aerialbots on taking revenge against the combacticons for hurting there little brother Fireflight. except when optimus arrives with a mission for bolt and raid. What they don't know is a darkness lurks among this mission and ends the life of one of them that forces a blame on the other.
1. Chapter 1

***Air Raid*Whats up this is a new story about me and my brothers!**

***Swindle*And the combaticons are in this too.**

***Air Raid*Whatever!**

***Kittycon lover*~Walks in~How the heck did you two get in here?**

***Swindle*Uh hello I am a genius I think I know a bit about locks~holds up a paperclip~**

***Air Raid*I just found the door open~smiles~**

***Kittycon lover*Note to self buy a new lock... Anyway that doesn't answer my question!Your an Autobot~points at Air Raid~and your a Decepticon!~points at Swindle~**

***Air Raid*I'm on break~lays back in the chair~**

***Swindle*Same here~copies him but flips the chair over~(THUMP!)  
**

***Kittycon lover*Oh great... I own none of the characters in this story nor do I own transformers...**

***Swindle & Air Raid*On with the story!**

* * *

Air Raid stood on the edge of a canyon waiting for Silverbolt. He could barely make out the shape of his second youngest brother Slingshot standing on a ledge farther down in the canyon. He was hidden pretty well thanks to his shadowed paint job.

The sound of a jet came up behind Air Raid. He turned around just see it convert into a silver and white mech with red on both sides of his chest plate. It was of course Air Raids oldest brother whom was the leader of there small team known as the Aerial bots, Silverbolt.

Silverbolt stood tall and mighty. His blue optics blazing with confidence and sadly anger. His brother knew that Silverbolt was thinking of the ambush that the Combaticons had set up on them; harming there youngest brother Fireflight in the process.

Luckily they had left Skydive back at there hidden base(which was here somewhere hidden in the canyon literally in it) to watch over and help Fireflight recover.

"Silverbolt; Slingshots in place"Air Raid informed his leader."Would you like me to go cause a diversion and lead the team here?"He asked.

"Go right on ahead brother"Silverbolt ordered. He smiled as Air Raid transformed and take off into the sky."Slingshot!" He called out walking closer to the edge of the canyon and looking down into it at Slingshot whom was holding his gun tightly against him; ready for anything that got thrown at him. Silverbolt tried not to focus on how

"Yeah what is it Bolt?"Slingshot shouted back looking up at him.

"Get ready for the coming fight!"Silverbolt looked up into the sky and said."Also be ready to contact Skydive and Fireflight; for we are going to need them if you know what I mean."_Hopefully flights okay..._

"Yes sir!"Slingshot shouted back as he reloaded his gun so that he would be prepared for the coming fight.

* * *

**THE PERFECT WAY TO GET** **CHASED**

Air Raid flew high above some cyber-trees, scanning the area for any signs of the cons. Just then a signal flashed up on his radar showing that five cons where practically beneath him. Without thinking he blasted down into the trees and transformed in midair only to land in front of five cons. Air Raid shifted his left hand into a rifle and shot the biggest con that stood in the middle of them. The mech had a green paint job and he was big and mean; it was Onslaught.

Onslaught hit the ground with a loud "Thud!"His team just stood there glaring at the Aerial bot whom had a wicked smile stretched across his face plate."Grr don't just stand there! Get him!"

"Just try and catch me!"Air Raid activated his rocket boots and flew up into the air then transformed back into his jet form. He flew forward and knocked them down onto the ground then flew back up into the sky and waited for the chase to begin.

"Combaticons take this stupid Aerial bot down!" Onslaught shouted at his team.

Every one did so. Vortex transformed into a jet and flew up into the sky after the Aerial bot followed by Blastoff whom was a and Brawl both converted into a tank while Swindle converted into a yellow war car.

Air Raid took off with blinding speed back to the canyon with the Combaticons chasing after him. He luckily dodged the missiles that Vortex shot at him nearly causing Air Raid to crash into a rock; luckily he avoided it and flew into the gap from the center of the canyon where it opened up.

Slingshot ducked down as he saw his brother fly by with Vortex and Blastoff on his tail. When they passed by Slingshot ran and did a spiraled flip into the air before converting into a fighter jet and flew down farther into the canyon following the cons on the ground. He was surprised to hear Silverbolt transform and take off after Air Raid and the two cons.

_Revenge is ours! For what you did to our youngest brother Fireflight!_

* * *

***Air Raid*Pure awesomeness!**

***Swindle*Is your team like ninjas or something?**

***Air Raid*Yes and we are totally going to kick your axle!**

***Kittycon lover*Can somebody help me get these two to leave already!**

***Air Raid & Swindle*You do know you could of just asked!~leaves~**

***Kittycon lover*Huh that was easy... I will have another chapter posted up real soon cause I wrote this and had already finished it so I am slowly making progress in posting up the whole story. Please review I want to know what you think of this story so far!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

***Kittycon lover*~looks around~Ha ha! They ain't here this time!**

***Knockout*Who ain't here?**

***Kittycon*Air Raid and Swindle...**

***Knockout*Oh**

***Kittycon*You do know that you are not in this story right?**

***Knockout*What! :(**

***Kittycon*Sorry but you can still hangout if you want...**

***Knockout*Okay...**

***Kittycon*I do not own any of the transformers in this story nor teams**

***Knockout*Please review!**

* * *

Skydive examined Fireflights wounds for the finale time just to be sure that they were closed up properly. The long scratch along his chest plate which was caused by a sword being struck in his shoulder and drug down across his chest leaving a deep bloody wound was barely visible now. Though Fireflights arms where still scratched up.

"Do your arms still hurt?"Skydive asked his little brother.

"No their fine now"Fireflight replied. His voice sounded so childish and sweet; he was the youngest anyway.

Skydive wondered back over to the computer just in time to see Slingshot pop up on the screen through the communication link. He couldn't really tell the background around him but could see the blurry figures of Silverbolt and Air Raid shooting at someone.

"Skydive! We need you and Fireflight now!" Slingshot ordered. Then cut the communication link causing the screen to black out.

_Alright we will be there in a jiffy my friend._Skydive looked down at Fireflight whom was now standing beside him."Are you ready?"

Fireflight gave him a confused look."Ready for what?...Oh is this a game?!"He asked sounding clueless.

Skydive placed his hand on his helmet._ You've got to be kidding me..._He sighed and placed his hand on Fireflights shoulder."No... the fight are you ready for the fight?"

"Oh!"Fireflight giggled."Of course I am... Let's go kick some Combaticon tail!"He shouted with glee.

Skydive smiled and quickly teleported them there to his brothers.

* * *

Air Raid jumped on a rock and shot Swindles' knee."Boom! You can't touch this bot!" He yelled with a stupid grin on his face. Air Raid drew out his swords and spun them in the air. He was about to say something when a caught a flash of light out of the corner of his optics. When the light faded he could see his two brothers Skydive and Fireflight. He sheathed his swords then jumped off the rock and ran over to Fireflight and hugged him.

"Buddy!" Fireflight smiled when his big brother hugged him. Felling all happy inside.

"Alright you to love birds break it up!" Slingshot growled at them as he and Silverbolt quicly ran over there.

"**Ew**!"Air Raid and Fireflight pushed away from each other. They just stared at there brothers filling awkward now.

Skydive coughed to break away the awkward silence."Um where are the Combaticons?"He asked looking around.

"Where right behind you!" A snarl rose up behind the Aerial bots. Onslaught shot Silverbolt in the center his chest before saying"Combaticons Form Bruticus!" He sneered glaring at the Aerial bot leader as he fell to the ground.

"Silverbolt!" Air Raid cried out in agony. Staring at his fallen brother."Grr You fraggin cons will die all of you!" He snarled at them sounding uncybertronian.

Silverbolt coughed spewing up energon."Take cover..." He snapped at them. He managed to pull himself back up onto his feet."Now!"

All five Aerial bots did as they where told and hid behind a pretty big rock. Fireflight followed his brothers running at Air Raids side."I didn't know they could do that too!"

"Nor did I"Air Raid jumped up into the air and front flipped over the rock and landed effortlessly beside his brothers behind the rock.

Fireflight on the other hand just ran around it and smacked into Air Raid knocking them both onto the of them just busted out laughing.

"You to knock it off!" Silverbolt snapped holding his hand over his chest. He peeked out from behind the rock to see this huge con staring down at the five Aerial bots._Oh scrap..._

* * *

***Knockout*Whoa now I see why I ain't in this... my paint job would of been ruined!  
**

***Kittycon*Yeah...**

***Knockout*Okay then**

***Kittycon*Thanks for reading I shall another chapter posted up soon along with my other stories!**

***Knockout*Please review!(I shall find away into this story!)**


	3. Chapter 3

***Slingshot*Yo we be back!**

***Silverbolt*Why are you talking like that?**

***Slingshot*~Shrugs~I don't know I thought it would be funny.**

**~walks into the room*Kittycon*Again seriously!**

***Slingshot*~grins~**

***Silverbolt*I told you we should of asked to come in here!**

***Kittycon*Get back into my story now!**

***Slingshot*Whatever~jumps back in~**

***Silverbolt*Sorry~Jumps back in~**

***Kittycon*I do not any transformers in this story...**

* * *

"Scrap!"Silverbolt mumbled. He ignored the piercing pain in his chest and looked at Slingshot as he started to speak.

"Um silverbolt I think now would be a good time to form Superion"Slingshot said as he glared at the rock when Bruticus lifted it up revealing the five aerialbots and threw it across the open clearing surrounded by the rocky walls of the canyon.

"We can't you idiot Silverbolts hurt!" Skydive hissed at Slingshot.

"I'm fine but Slingshot's right we need to form Superion or else we'd get crushed by Brutcus!"Silverbolt explained as he watched Bruticus come closer."Aerialbots combine to form Superion!" He shouted.

Air Raid and Skydive quickly transformed into the legs, Slingshot and Fireflight formed the arms while Silverbolt Transformed into the torso of Superion combining in a loud shriek of comining gears till all where one; Superion.

* * *

Superion glared at Bruticus."Prepare to be defeated!' He hissed as he did an uppercut at Bruticus sending the combiner struggling back.

Bruticus straitened back up and just laughed."You shall not defeat I Bruticus!"He slashed Superion in his chest with the helicopter blade on his arm knocking the younger combiner to the ground.

Superion pushed himself up onto his knees and quickly generated his shield as Bruticus struck at him again with the copter blade. He quickly tried to generate his electric blasters so he could weaken Bruticus and take the powerful combiner down.

Bruticus stopped his copter blade and took a step back. His optics where shinning bright with happiness from the fear that showed on Superions face.

Superion knew he had to do something and fast before Bruticus got a chance to use his pain wave on him. He stood back and charged at Bruticus smahing him in the face with the shield that he held.

Bruticus stumbled back a bit paralyzed from the hit but he shook it off and grabbed the shield from Superion tearing it away from him and smashed it against the rock causing it to crumble into pieces of shattered glass. He then charged at the young combiner.

Superion went to run out of the way but Bruticus had done grabbed him and flung him across the clearing causing Superion to hit the ground with brutal force face first leaving a crater.

Bruticus lifted up a rock and smashed Superions leg leaving the combiner crippled. He walked up to the combiner smling as he struggled."And you call yourself a combiner!" He sneered reaching down and grabbing Superions throat then lifted him up off the aground leaving the rest of him dangling in the air."Such a shame this will be your last day to live!"

Superion knew he was possibly right but he wasn't giving up yet."One... a... bet!" He choked. Superion aimed his gun at Bruticus and shot the deadly voltage at him making the tougher combiner fall back and release Superion. He fell crashing onto the ground but Superion didn't care anymore.

Bruticus transformed back into five decepticons then they all took off out of the canyon.

"I am Superior!" Superion shouted before he converted back into the five aerialbots.

* * *

"In there faces we won!"Fireflight cried with joy but the strange thing was that none of the others where cheering. He turned around to see Silverbolt with his hand over his chest which was stained with energon and Slingshot looking at the two motionless aerialbots Skydive and Air Raid.

"Fireflight" Silverbolt called his name "You and Slingshot bring Air Raid and Skydive quickly back to base!"

"Yes sir!"Fireflight grabbed Skydive and started dragging him to a hidden tunnel near by them. He could hear Slingshot right behind him carrying Air Raid._Not god this is not good!_

_S_ilverbolt ran ahead of them and quickly opened the base door then helped Fireflight carry Skydive into there clinic. When they were in there they laid Skydive down on a raised platform then did the same thing with Air Raid.

"Hook them up to life support!" Silverbolt ordered to Slingshot.

"Yes sir!"Slingshot quickly did so."Fireflight go to your room okay."

"Okay..."Fireflight hesitated for a minute taking one last glance at his brothers then walked out of the room and down a hall to his room. Once he was in his room. Fireflight slammed the door shut and started talking to himself hoping his brothers weren't going to die._Primus please let them live!_

* * *

***Kittycon*Sorry for the sad ending but other chapters will be up soon!  
**

***Fireflight*Please review we need to know if anyone cares out there!**

***Kittycon*I am now accepting oc's good or bad for the sequel to this story known as The beast within!**

***Fireflight*Thanks for reading and please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

***Kittycon Lover* I's be back hehe**

***Slingshot*Yahoo! Hey wait were is everyone?**

***Kittycon Lover* Well fireflight is in his room and you are supposed to be helping Silverbolt with Skydive and Air Raid**

***slingshot*Oh yeah...:(**

***Kittycon Lover* Yeah now go...T_T**

***Slingshot*Fine...~jumps back into story~**

* * *

"Okay we should contact Ratchet and see if he knows what to do" Slingshot said as he watched Silverbolt hook there two brothers to life support.

"Alright you do that" Silverbolt said looking away from Skydive to look at Slingshot. "I can luckily get Skydive back online but I don't know about Air Raid..." He looked at the red unconscious flyer."On second thought don't for when I get Skydive back online he can try and deal with Air Raid so for now go cheer Flight up."

_Why me! _Slingshot growled in his mind then left the room. He walked down to Fireflights room and slowly opened the door to find Fireflight asleep. "Huh looks like I don't have to but then again..." He thought a moment then left the room.

* * *

Air Raid woke with a shocking pain in him. He quickly sat up on the berth coughing up a bit of energon. He could feel any circuit or function in him except the pain that pu;sed through him. He couldn't feel his arms and then fell back down onto his wings and back.

"Easy Air Raid..." Some one said to him as a blurry figure appeared in his vision.

"Am... am I... I dead?" Air Raid asked weakly with his optics light starting to dim again.

"Air Raid! It;s me Silverbolt your brother!" He cried out in fear.

"Air Raid don't fall asleep!" Another blurry figure popped up in his vision.

Right when Skydive said that Air Raids optics flashed out again.

* * *

Silverbolt glanced from Skydive to Air Raid."That wasn't supposed to happen was it" He mumbled.

Skydive shook his head then started working on Air Raid again."Go get Fireflight and Slingshot then let them know everything is fine now."

Silverbolt nodded then left to go get his two younger brothers. _Hopefully Air Raid will be back online before Fireflight get's their._ He knocked on Slingshots door and said."Everything is fine now Slings" He left the door then walked over to Fireflights room. He opened it and walked in.

"Silverbolt?" Fireflight looked up from his berth and at Silverbolt "How are they?" He asked.

Silverbolt smiled."They are fine now." He replied.

* * *

Air Raid opened his optics to see one of the blurry figures again."Uh.. what happened?" He sat up and and rubbed the back of his helm.

Skydive smiled"Well I'm glade to hear you voice again"

"Sure whatever say did we kick there tails?"Air Raid asked as he got up off of the risen plate form and looked around.

"We did!" Fireflight burst into the room and tackled his big brother. They both busted out laughing."I'm so glad your alive!... Wait..." He backed away and looked the red mech up and down"You are alive right?"

Air Raid just looked at him"Of course I am" He thought a moment then grinned."Unless I came back from the dead!" He started chasing Fireflight around then out of the room and outside.

* * *

***Kittycon* I hope you guys enjoyed this so far I will have another chapter posted up soon!  
**

***Fireflight*And very slowly coming to a end :'(  
**

***Kittycon*Please review and let me know how you guys are enjoying it!**

***Fireflight*We are excepting oc's for the beast within even though it ain't up yet**


	5. Chapter 5

***Kittycon Lover* Two chapters left... I think**

***Aerialbots* What!**

***Kittycon Lover* Sorry guys you best live each chapter like it's your last**

***Slingshot* I forbid you to end it!**

***Silverbolt* We have know power in what she says you know Slings**

***Air Raid* Ha ha!**

***Skydive* Whats so funny?**

***Air Raid* Nothing...**

***Kittycon Lover* Guys shut up and get back in the story!**

***Aerialbots* Fine...~All jump back into the story~**

* * *

Three earth years had passed since the battle. The Aerialbots had been helping out here and their with the Autobots but not a lot since they weren't really needed. That all seemed to change when Optimus came with some urgent news.

Silverbolt watched as the base doors opened revealing the Autobot leader whom walked in."Silverbolt I have an urgent mission for you." Optimus said.

"Like what sir?" Silverbolt asked as his brothers came up behind him.

"Some attacks have been recorded near some of the warehouses in Iacon around the western border." Optimus explained."I need you Air Raid and Jetfire to check it out if that's okay"

Air Raid frowned at the thought of teaming up with that ugly British mech, but he accepted the mission anyway and so did Silverbolt.

"We shall investigate sir" Silverbolt said with a curt nodd.

Optimus nodded back then left.

* * *

"Jetfire!" Silverbolt called out again. He could here his voice echoing off the roof tops of the surrounding buildings."I don't get it he was supposed to meet us here cycles ago!"

"Maybe he's dead" Air Raid laughed. _That would be a dream come true..._

"Shut your mouth Air Raid!" Silverbolt snarled."Don't you dare say that again!"

"Indeed you should listen to em Air Raid" Came the British accent of Jetfire as he came walking out of the shadows over to them. Jetfire grinned at them."Sorry it took me so long to get here I had a bit of trouble"

_Dangit..._ Air Raid thought crossly.

"Good to see you again Jetfire" Silverbolt said.

Jetfire just nodded."We best check out what Optimus told us about" He transformed and took to the skies followed by the two Aerialbots.

"Um were are we going?" Air Raid asked both of them through the transmission.

"Seriously weren't you listening to Optimus!" Silverbolt growled back him.

"No I thought he was speaking to you" Air Raid replied."I started listening when he said my name." He replied.

Jetfire broke into the conversation."We are heading near the warehouse at the western border" He explained.

No one said a word until they got their. The wind around them slowed as they flew toward the ground and transformed.

"Now what?" Silverbolt asked after he punched Air Raid in his shoulder for making a rude face at Jetfire when he wasn't looking.

Jetfire looked back at them then said."We should split up; Silver`olt you can check the order where Iacon and Kaon meet; Air Rai you can go check out the south warehouses while I go check the north ones" He instructed.

All three flyers nodded and took off toward there positions.

* * *

***KITTYCON* Hope you guys enjoyed I shall have another chapter up as soon as possible.  
**

***Air Raid* Review if your liking it so far and thank you those whom are following it!**


End file.
